Escapar
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Quiero ser libre por primera vez en mi vida. Quiero ser libre... contigo.
1. Chapter 1

Necesitaba un pairing para escribir esto, la idea me la dio una canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh y el pairing, **ariadonechan** :D Si lees esto, espero que te guste ^^

Esto sería el prólogo, debería haber un capítulo desde el punto de vista de España, uno desde el de Rusia. Puede que un epílogo. Ni idea~~

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Dicen que no todo es lo que parece; que no es oro todo lo que reluce; que no se puede depender únicamente del sentido de la vista.<p>

Desde luego, pocos se fiarían de sus ojos si llegaran a encontrarse a esas dos naciones abrazadas en la arena, viendo ponerse el sol tras el mar. Y es que nadie en su sano juicio se creería que España estaba disfrutando de una romántica puesta de sol con el país más frío que había en los cinco continentes. Aunque también es cierto que la mayoría de países, de darse la situación, no reconocería al gigante ruso sin su habitual ropa de abrigo.

Ambos países parecían estar en paz. Rusia jugueteaba con el pelo de España, que reía ocasionalmente cuando el ruso le hacía cosquillas. Ninguno de los dos pensaba en el poco tiempo que tenían para verse a escondidas.

-Iván, ¿crees que algún día podremos ir cogidos de la mano en público?-preguntó el español suavemente.

El ruso no dejó de jugar distraídamente con el pelo de su novio mientras pensaba una respuesta para darle.

-No podemos dejar que nos vean las demás naciones. No aprobarían nuestra relación-Rusia suspiró.

-¿Qué más les da a ellos lo que hagamos con nuestra vida?-se preguntó España, sin darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

Rusia sonrió al darse cuenta pero aun así decidió responder.

-Supongo que una alianza entre nosotros les parece peligrosa. Aunque sería más fácil decir que son idiotas.

-Idiotas amargados-rió España sin ganas-. ¿Crees que podríamos huir?

-¿Y cambiar lo que somos?

-¿Qué somos? Hace poco menos de un siglo éramos parte de nuestros pueblos. Luchábamos nuestras guerras, trabajábamos para seguir adelante. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?-España había estado dándole vueltas a ese tema desde que compartió su primer beso con Rusia. Había pasado ya un año desde aquello, pero apenas habían pasado tiempo a solas durante ese período de tiempo.

-Ahora discutimos entre nosotros en los despachos-Rusia comprendió lo que España quería decir-. Ya no pintamos nada...

-Entonces... ¿Qué piensas sobre mi propuesta?-España preguntó con su voz llena de ilusión.

-Escapemos. Quiero ser libre por primera vez en mi vida- Rusia decidió al instante.

-¿Y si nos descubren?-España preguntó, sintiéndose inseguro de repente.

-Bueno, yo tengo mi tubería y tú puedes lanzar tomates. Y si no tienes ninguno a mano, siempre te quedará tu guitarra- bromeó el rubio.

* * *

><p>Muy OoC, ¿no? Sorry~~<p>

Ha sido un poco la idea general... Si me habéis leído sabréis que llevo mal el tema "acción". [Llevo mal todos los temas, pero ese peor!]

Se aceptan sugerencias, críticas... Peticiones para que no siga esto y lo borra... Lo que sea xDD

Review? Please~


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por los reviews a** lovejonesy, Sam-w2.0 **y** ariadonechan**.

**lovejonesy**: I've translated the first chapter to English ^^

Bueno, el capítulo empieza con una descripción en tercera persona. Después, sigue desde el punto de vista de Rusia.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertecene**

* * *

><p>Un rayo de luz se coló por la ventana de la pequeña habitación. A ese solitario rayo se fueron uniendo cada vez más, hasta que uno llegó a parar a los ojos cerrados de una nación que estaba durmiendo. La adormilada nación intentó girarse para proteger sus ojos de la molesta luz, pero unos brazos que rodeaban su cuerpo se lo impidieron. La nación abrió los ojos con pocas ganas y se encontró con que había alguien a quien la luz no parecía haber despertado.<p>

* * *

><p>Parecía que las horas de sueño le habían venido bien al español.<p>

La noche anterior había estado intranquilo, dándole mil vueltas a nuestra huida, sintiéndose responsable por haberla propuesto. Antonio parecía creer que no me daba cuenta de las miradas furtivas, de su semblante preocupado. Podía leer la inseguridad de sus ojos e intenté disiparla no apartándome de su lado ni por un segundo.

Supuse que el español pensaba que en cualquier momento me arrepentiría de haber aceptado su propuesta; que le diría que no funcionaría; que le dejaría. Pero ahora estaba profundamente dormido, abrazado a mí con una sonrisa en sus labios. Las dudas se habían ido con el cansancio y ese nuevo día iba a traer consigo la ilusión que tanta falta nos hacía en esos momentos. No sabía cómo, pero lo sabía.

Poco a poco empezó a moverse y al cabo de un rato abrió los ojos. Sonrió como respuesta a mi propia sonrisa y vi en sus ojos el alivio por verme a su lado. Se le veía tan feliz que no pude evitar besarle.

-¿Es este mi desayuno?-preguntó medio en broma.

-Si lo prefieres, podría ofrecerte una madalena nada más despertar-sonreí.

Me abrazó con un poco más de fuerza antes de levantarse de la cama.

-Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a tus besos- dijo mientras abría del todo la persiana, deslumbrándome por un momento-. Aunque lo de las madalenas tampoco suena del todo mal.

-Bueno, no importa. Quieras o no, vas a tener que vivir con mis besos- dije levantándome y abriendo el armario en busca de ropa limpia.

-Lo superaré-dijo con un falso suspiro-. Pero como no me has dado tú las madalenas, ahora tendré que ir a buscarlas.

-Espero que todavía queden madalenas cuando salga de la ducha- dije saliendo de la habitación de camino al cuarto de baño. Cuando cerré la puerta pude oír un "Si no quedan, siempre te puedo dar un tomate" que me hizo reír.

* * *

><p>-¿Lo tienes todo?-me preguntó España por quinta vez.<p>

-Veamos... Tengo mi tubería, un girasol, mi bufanda, mi abrigo, algo de ropa más veraniega... Ahora que lo dices, creo que falta algo importante en mi maleta-murmuré mirando la maleta-. Es mejor que no lo guarde; igualmente, no cabría.

Eso llamó la atención del español, que miró a su alrededor en busca de algo grande que yo hubiera olvidado coger. No encontró nada en el salón del pequeño apartamento que habíamos alquilado para vernos aquella semana que ambos teníamos libre. Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando fijamente. Entendiendo lo que le había querido decir se sonrojó y me besó.

-Mmm... ¿Ves? Esto en mi maleta se echaría a perder- bromeé.

-Tonto...-se rió- Pero...¿seguro que lo tienes todo?

Como respuesta le lancé un cojín a la cara, cosa que no hizo más que causarle más risa.

* * *

><p>Creo que me está quedando muy aburrido pero... no tengo tiempo para más y quería escribir algo.<p>

Como curiosidad: Suelo traducir mis fics. Este no es excepción (de momento). También suelo actualizar antes en el idioma en el que veo más interés (un claro ejemplo fue el Francia X España... No traducí todavía el final, no sé si lo haré) También me he dado cuenta de que suelo recibir más reviews en mis fics en español... Veremos que pasa con este (de momento se está cumpliendo... Aunque si cuento el review que recibí aquí en inglés, sería un empate :3).

Review? Please~


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los reviews a:** ariadonechan **y a dos personas a las cuales no puedo nombrar por culpa de los puntos... usaré otro método**: lonelyandsad(dot)whisper **y** OhMyGod(dot)Happy** (dot) es (punto)...**  
><strong>

Esto es corto, aunque un poco menos de lo acostumbrado. He escrito demasiados Oneshots cortos, parece... Awww...

Este capítulo no me gusta mucho, pero tenía que actualizar con algo... En realidad, hoy es uno de mis días de "nada de lo que escribo me gusta"... Pero ya decicí publicar todo lo que escriba... Bueno, lo decidió el azar, pero eso ya son demasiados detalles poco importantes.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Había muchos coches en la autopista. Los conductores y el resto de sus ocupantes llevaban horas atrapados en el atasco y cada vez tenían menos esperanzas de que la situación se arreglara y que pudieran conducir a una velocidad decente. O al menos que pudieran conducir y no estar parados. En uno de esos coches estaban las naciones española y rusa, todavía con su paciencia intacta. Ambas eran consciente de lo largo que era el trayecto que querían recorrer y de lo mucho que les hubiera costado llegar a su destino con los medios de los que disponían en el pasado. Además, su intención no era "llegar a un lugar en concreto para hacer algo en especial" sino "estar juntos". No les importaba mucho estar atrapados en el atasco si estaban juntos.<p>

* * *

><p>Media hora. Ese era el tiempo durante el cual el ruso se había estado riendo de mí. También fue ese el tiempo que duró mi sonrojo. Y todo solo porque me había dejado el teléfono móvil en el apartamento después de darle la vara a Iván para que no se olvidara nada. Durante esa eterna media hora llegué a varias conclusiones. La primera fue que el resto del mundo estaba muy equivocado si creía que Rusia no tenía sentido del humor. Sí lo tenía, y yo lo estaba sufriendo avergonzadísimo. La segunda conclusión fue que, muy en el fondo, no me importaba que se riera de mi descuido. El sonido de su risa sincera, que en ningún momento fue en tono de burla, valía una eternidad teñida de vergüenza si era necesario. La tercera y última era que necesitaba esa risa en mi vida.<p>

La risa de Iván me distrajo lo suficiente para que no me diera cuenta de que estaba conduciendo hacia una autopista conocida por sus frecuentes atascos. Después de dos horas sin apenas avanzar, me alegré de no haberlo dicho en voz alta. Si bien me gustaba la risa de Iván, con media hora ininterrumpida de risas a mi costa era más que suficiente. Ya tendría tiempo para más cuando yo no fuera la causa.

-¿Cómo es el lugar a donde vamos?-preguntó Iván.

-Vamos a una de mis grandes ciudades. Es un lugar muy concurrido donde la gente va a lo suyo y donde no llamaremos la atención. Viviremos en un cuarto piso con dos habitaciones. El edificio tiene unos 30 años y no voy desde que lo compré, pero no nos costará mucho hacerlo habitable. El barrio es bastante multicultural. Creo que Francia solía tener allí un piso, pero lo vendió para comprarse uno al lado de la playa.

-¿Encajaré allí?-me preguntó otra vez, con la mirada perdida.

-Si Francia consiguió encajar, tu también podrás. Además, solo estaremos allí unos años hasta que podamos volver a la normalidad-sonreí con optimismo. Rusia me devolvió la sonrisa, con cierto alivio por mi respuesta.

-¡Da!

-¿Crees que habrán recibido nuestro mensaje?-pregunté.

Si bien el sistema de mensajes por Internet era mucho más rápido que el antiguo sistema en el que confiábamos en alguien para llevarlos en mano, tenía sus fallos. Muchas veces habíamos tenido problemas con mensajes recibidos con retraso o que llegaron a las bandejas de Spam sin razón alguna. No teníamos forma alguna de saber si nuestro mensaje había sido leído, sólo nos quedaba confiar en la tecnología actual.

-Da, ya lo habrán leído. Y respetarán nuestros deseos. Ningún país quiere empezar ahora una guerra contra nosotros. Como mucho América, pero no creo que con todos estos problemas económicos pueda permitirse una guerra más-Iván dijo con tono tranquilizador-. Creo que en el mensaje dejamos claras nuestras intenciones de volver si nos dejan en paz.

-No sé si eso les hará mucha ilusión...-murmuré. Iván lo oyó.

-En mi caso, es posible que se alegren. Pero tú tienes a Italia del Sur. Tú le criaste y te debe mucho. Aunque no lo demuestre, se preocupa por ti. No le gustaría si no volvieras. Tampoco a la parte del Norte, que adoraba tus visitas a casa de Austria- Rusia hizo una pequeña pausa y rió-. Vamos, eres la nación que siempre está ahí para intentar romper el mal rollo de las reuniones. No siempre lo consigues, pero todos te aprecian por intentarlo.

-Gracias-sonreí. Si no hubiera estado conduciendo, le hubiera besado-. Aunque lo de que nunca lo consigo sobraba.

-Esa es parte de tu encanto-bromeó Iván. Al menos yo esperaba que eso fuera broma...

* * *

><p>En otro lugar del mundo, una nación revisaba su correo cuando se encontró uno de Rusia y España. Que en el asunto aparecieran ambos nombres llamó la atención de la nación, que enseguida abrió el mensaje. Tras leerlo, arqueó una ceja. Miró su reloj. Todavía no era demasiado tarde para convocar una reunión de urgencia. Esa iba a ser una larga jornada para las naciones que asistirían. La nación se preguntó si alguien más había recibido el mismo email. El tono de llamada de su teléfono móvil le dio una clara respuesta.<p>

-Parece que yo no he sido el único...-pensó, mientras cogía el teléfono.

* * *

><p>El mensaje decía:<p>

"Nosotros, Rusia y España, hemos decidido tomar unas vacaciones juntos. Juntos. Y cuando volvamos de estas pequeñas vacaciones de tiempo indeterminado esperamos seguir juntos... Esperamos que entendáis la indirecta. Os guste o no, es lo que hay. No nos busquéis, ya volveremos cuando veamos necesario. No queremos tener que alargar nuestro descanso solo porque no nos dejáis disfrutar nuestro tiempo juntos... [¿Da?]

Firmado,

España y Rusia

PD: Esto no tiene por qué afectar a las relaciones entre nuestros países, ¿verdad? [Kolkolkolkol...]"

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso es todo. Por ahora. No sé cómo acabará esto. No sé por qué he escrito esto... No sé si esto merece reviews... ¡No sé nada! (No sé por qué tengo esta actitud tan negativa en los fines de semana...)<p>

La carta no es muy formal... Es más bien... ¿Cuál es la palabra? ¿Poco convencional? Mmm... No importa...

Review? Please~


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por el review a** ariadonechan **

Tsk... Ya sabía yo que ese capítulo recibiría pocos. Recibir uno fue una grata sorpresa.

Por la persona que dejó el review lo siento... Esto no es un capítulo al 100%. Es un poco una explicación de como se han integrado. Mis capítulos son cortos. Siempre. Por eso quiero hacer un capítulo (relativamente) largo la próxima vez, con escenas de la nueva vida de Rusia y España ^^ Así que... Para el siguiente habrá que esperar. Gomen nasai!

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Las dos naciones fueron bien recibidas por sus nuevos vecinos. Parecía que el español había hecho una sabia elección. El barrio era un lugar muy variopinto en el que se podían escuchar conversaciones en diferentes idiomas. Las personas de la misma nacionalidad se comunicaban entre sí usando el idioma con el que crecieron en su país de origen; cuando hablaban con otras personas usaban el castellano o el inglés (o francés), si su interlocutor acababa de llegar sin dominar del todo el primero. No era un mal lugar para vivir, aunque ambos sabían que no era perfecto. Por la noche, ese barrio lleno de callejones y estrechas calles poco iluminadas se convertía en el lugar perfecto para atracadores y otros delincuentes. Esto no preocupaba en exceso a las naciones, pues solo la alta estatura de Rusia era suficiente para alejar de ellos a estos delincuentes. "En el peor de los casos, siempre podré sacar mi fiel tubería a pasear". Esas fueron sus palabras.<p>

Sí, ambos fueron bien recibidos. El aspecto de Rusia no le ganó la mala fama a la que estaba acostumbrado, aunque sospechaba que le habían puesto la etiqueta de "buena persona" por asociación con España, más que por mérito propio. Bueno, al menos durante el primer mes. Poco le importaba la razón; se sentía más cómodo en ese barrio que en su propio país.

A pesar de que la mayoría de los habitantes del barrio eran extranjeros, todos parecían tener cierta dificultad para ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, como le pasaba a menudo a España. La nación del norte pensó más de una vez que si saliera a la calle con su pico en una mano y su tubería en la otra nadie se daría cuenta. España tenía claro que todo eso era fachada; lo mejor para una buena convivencia era no meterse en asuntos ajenos. Si alguien notaba algo fuera de lo normal, lo mejor que podía hacer con esa información era guardársela para sí mismo. Todos tenían sus secretos y la ley no escrita del barrio era: Yo guardo tu secreto si tú guardas el mío. Los cotilleos estaban muy mal vistos, sobretodo porque nadie quería ser el blanco de éstos.

España se hizo especialmente famoso en el barrio por su buen humor, su optimismo y sus paellas mensuales. Una vez al mes, subía a la azotea de su edificio y preparaba una paella enorme que después ofrecía al resto del barrio. Rusia bromeaba diciendo que no le hacía gracia compartir, pero España siempre le hacía callar con un beso.

Rusia se ganó el cariño del barrio al defender a unos niños asustados de unos adolescentes de otro barrio que habían estado persiguiéndolos y metiéndose con ellos desde hace tiempo. Los más jóvenes del barrio le admiraban y sus padres le estaban muy agradecidos.

Ambos se sentían integrados y queridos.

* * *

><p>A Rusia no le gustan los matones... Da?<p>

La cantidad de escenas del siguiente capítulo será directamente proporcional a la cantidad de reviews ^^ (Como supongo que habrá pocos, me sirve de excusa xDDD)

Fuera de bromas, tengo la impresión de que, si bien mis historias tienen pocos hits (con alguna excepción en las que escribí en inglés), el RussiaX Spain es un pairing que tiene menos de lo habitual. No sé si es que lo escribo especialmente mal o si es que es un pairing poco conocido. Si es lo primero, intentaré mejorar. Si es lo segundo... Creo que he encontrado mi pairing. Me gusta y quiero que más gente le dé una oportunidad. Así que me centraré en este pairing por el momento, hasta que descubra cuál es el problema.

Review? Please~


	5. Chapter 5

¡Gracias por los review a **[**Anónimo**]** (?), **Sam-w2.0**, **HyuugaLore**, **ariadonechan** y **nyanko1827**!

Veamos, hay **5**. Eso es... ¡mucho! Gracias a todos por el apoyo. Y me alegro de que esto ayude a gente a descubrir este pairing. Mis historias de este pairing no son de las mejores ni mucho menos, hay por ahí una community con una recopilación de RusiaXEspaña. "**Imperio RusiEspa**", se llama. Hay muchos fanfics, y también hay alguno medianamente largo (alrededor de 10.000 palabras). Yo diría que es un buen lugar para empezar si queréis seguir leyendo sobre este pairing. Y, bueno, sobre gente que está indecisa para escribir... Si yo puedo, vosotros también (¡y seguro que mucho mejor!)

Sobre este capítulo, las escenas están en tercera persona. Son variaditas, sin mucha relación entre ellas. En un principio iba a hacer dos por review (pensaba que no recibiría más de dos, en el mejor de los casos) pero después me di cuenta de que las escenas me salían más largas de lo esperado. En un principio iban a ser cortas, de unas 100 palabras o menos, como "flashes". Cuando hice la primera vi que no serían tan cortas y que hacer dos por review sería demasiado. Así que solo hay 5 (pero son más largas de lo planeado). Supongo que habrá al menos una os gustará... Bueno, eso espero... ^^'

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>-¡Antonio! ¡Estas no son horas de emitir películas de terror violentas y sangrientas en la televisión!-exclamó Rusia desde el sofá una tarde después de comer.<p>

-¿De qué estás hablando? A estas horas no hay películas de ese tipo, Iván-dijo Antonio extrañado entrando en el salón y sentándose en el sofá junto a la nación del norte.

-Mira eso-dijo el rubio señalando a la televisión-. Esa mujer grita como una banshee, esa otra parece una arpía, ese tío parece que le vaya a arrancar la cabeza a aquel otro en cualquier momento...

-Iván... Eso no es una película de terror-dijo Antonio frunciendo el ceño al escuchar los gritos que salían de la televisión.

-Entonces, ¿qué es?

-Un programa... de cotilleos-murmuró el español evitando mirar hacia la pantalla del televisor. La verdad es que su novio había descrito con total acierto el espectáculo que estaban dando en ese programa, pero nunca lo admitiría. Al menos no lo haría en voz alta.

-América gritaría como una niña pequeña si viera esto. Se escondería detrás del sofá y tendría pesadillas durante semanas-comentó Rusia con una sonrisa sin apartar la vista de la televisión.

España no se atrevió a decirle que había vuelto a acertar, que eso fue lo que pasó la última vez que Alfred le hizo una visita y que desde entonces el americano no había vuelto al País de la Pasión. Antonio se limitó a reír y a dirigirse a su habitación a echar una siesta como cada día.

* * *

><p>En una fría noche de invierno, las dos naciones estaban intentando dormir sufriendo los efectos de las bajas temperaturas que había en ese momento en la habitación. Aunque cada uno las sentía de forma muy diferente a como lo hacía el otro.<p>

-S-sólo una más-suplicó Antonio acercándose más a Rusia para entrar en calor. Tenía muchísimo frío y llevaba una hora tratando de convencer a su novio de que deberían ir a por otra manta más.

-Ni hablar, esto empieza a parecerse una sauna-se quejó el ruso, acostumbrado a temperaturas mucho más bajas que esas. Él, a diferencia del español, se sentía agobiado por estar debajo de tantas mantas y quería deshacerse de alguna.

-O-oh, venga. Se me están congelando los p-pies-susurró el español, ya sin muchas esperanzas de tener éxito.

-A esta temperatura no se congela ni el agua, quejica-rió suavemente el ruso, abrazando a Antonio para que entrara en calor más rápidamente-. Recuérdame que nunca te invite a mi país en invierno.

-Tranquilo, no tenía pensado ir... Bueno, si me dijeras que tienes calefacción me lo pensaría...-murmuró sobre el pecho del ruso, ya sin sentir tanto frío.

-Friolero...-murmuró Iván, encontrando la situación divertida.

Unos minutos después el ruso intentaba quitar algunas mantas de la cama sin despertar al joven de cabello rizado que dormía abrazado a él.

* * *

><p>-Media hora, Rusia. Llevamos aquí media hora. Yo debería estar en la camita echándome una siesta-se quejó España.<p>

-Lo sé, lo sé. Ten paciencia, queda poco-le pidió Rusia mirando al frente con ansiedad preguntándose si ese semáforo se pondría en verde algún día.

Las dos naciones estaban en su coche esperando impacientemente delante de un semáforo en rojo. Era domingo y una emergencia les había hecho salir de casa para dirigirse al centro de la ciudad. Bueno, una emergencia para Rusia y una molestia innecesaria para España.

-¿Esto es necesario, Iván?-preguntó Antonio por enésima vez intentando no bostezar.

-Sí. Antonio, si falta un bien de primera necesidad un domingo solo podemos ir al centro a comprarlo y comernos el atasco-le recordó el ruso.

-Pero el vodka no es un bien de primera necesidad-se quejó España mientras el semáforo se ponía en verde.

-Tampoco lo eran tus tomates el mes pasado y me hiciste salir contigo a las tres de la madrugada en busca de una tienda de esas que abren todo el día-replicó la nación del norte, silenciando efectivamente a la nación española, que apoyó su cabeza contra el frío cristal de la ventanilla y cerró los ojos. El ruso sonrió-Yo al menos esperaré hasta llegar a casa para beberme el vodka. Tú dejaste la tapicería del coche hecha un desastre...

-Entendido, no me quejaré más-murmuró medio dormido.

* * *

><p>Rusia y España habían salido a dar una vuelta por las calles del barrio en el que vivían desde ya hacía meses. La primavera había llegado y ya no quedaba ni rastro de las hojas de los árboles que se amontonaban en el suelo de las aceras o de las mantas que se amontonaba sobre la cama de la habitación. Las naciones disfrutaban del silencio que reinaba en las calles. No se habían cruzado con nadie, ni siquiera con un coche. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Rusia quien, a pesar de disfrutar de la paz que había aquella mañana, se preguntaba a qué se debía tanto silencio.<p>

-Antonio, ¿no encuentras esto un poco extraño?-preguntó en voz baja, como si no quisiera romper por completo el silencio.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó el español, también en voz baja.

-¿No hay demasiado... silencio? No nos hemos cruzado con nadie y no hay tráfico. Esto está desierto-explicó sin alzar la voz.

-¿No has mirado el calendario? Hoy es un día festivo, la gente está en casa haciendo el vago o pasando la resaca-rió España.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué tienes tantos días festivos, si se puede saber?-preguntó un sorprendido Iván.

-Porque me gusta hacer el vago en casa-respondió Antonio como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y pasar resacas?-bromeó el rubio.

-¿Ves? Eso ya no me gusta tanto- rió el español-. Pero no todo iba a ser perfecto, ¿no?

-Cierto. Pero, ¿sabes qué? No conozco a nada ni nadie que se acerque más a la perfección que tú-le dijo dándole un beso al español.

* * *

><p>España y Rusia llevaban unos días metiendo sus cosas en maletas. Ya estaban listos para irse el día siguiente y volver a ver al resto de naciones. España estaba estresado, como siempre, preocupándose de no dejarse nada en el piso. Rusia estaba pensando en cómo les recibirían sus compañeros.<p>

-Antonio, ¿qué crees que pasará mañana?-le preguntó desde el salón, alzando la voz para que el español le oyera desde su habitación, donde tenían las maletas.

-¿Mañana? ¿Tú también estás preocupado por eso?-escuchó que le preguntaba.

-Bueno, sí. No saber lo que pasará me pone de los nervios-confesó el ruso.

-Ah, ¿que todavía no lo sabes? Qué poco previsor...-comentó España.

-¿Previsor?

-Sí, si vieras el tiempo en la televisión como yo, sabrías que mañana lloverá y que tendremos que conducir con cuidado. Porque estabas hablando sobre el tiempo, ¿no?-le dijo.

-Eh... Antonio... Hablaba del hecho de volver a ver a todo el mundo mañana-le explicó con paciencia.

-¡Ah! Pues eso también es obvio-le dijo entrando por la puerta y sentándose al lado de su novio-. Italia del Norte nos ofrecerá pasta, Romano me insultará, Alemania pedirá silencio, América se hará el héroe, Bielorrusia te pedirá matrimonio y Prusia me dirá que vayamos a tomar una cerveza y que invite yo.

-Con un "pasará lo de siempre" hubiera bastado-dijo Iván sorprendido por lo tranquilo que estaba Antonio-. Pero tienes razón, nada cambiará.

-¿Cómo que nada cambiará? Iván, en la próxima reunión estaremos juntos-sonrió la nación de pelo castaño.

* * *

><p>Muchos reviews, así que hay más escenas de las que planeé. Empecé a escribir esto tras revisar uno de mis oneshot "cómicos", así que sé que me ha salido menos serio de lo que pretendía. De verdad, lo siento si no os gustó. Pero bueno, me gustaría "leer" alguna opinión y tal...<p>

Siento la tardanza, he estado trabajando en otro fic al que le estoy dando "máxima prioridad" por el momento ^^

Review? Please~

PD: Hay una encuesta un poco tonta en mi profile, pero agradecería si alguien se pasara a votar :3


	6. Chapter 6

¡Gracias por los review a **nyanko1827** y **ariadonechan**!

El principio del capítulo está escrito en tercera persona. La parte final es desde el punto de vista de Rusia.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>-Antonio me mandó anoche otro mail-dijo Francia llamando la atención del resto de naciones.<p>

-¿Sólo a ti?-preguntó China- La última vez mandó mails a varias personas, aru.

-Solo quería preguntarme a qué hora empezaba la reunión de hoy. Le dije que empezaba de aquí a cuarto de hora. Así me he dado tiempo para avisaros y recordaros lo que acordamos en aquella reunión que tuvimos cuando desaparecieron-contestó el francés con una sonrisa.

En la sala de conferencias las naciones empezaron a murmurar. Muchas de ellas tenían ganas de volver a ver a "los desaparecidos", como Italia del Sur.

-¿Quieres decir que el idiota de los tomates vuelve hoy?

-Sí, Romano. Hoy vuelven los dos. Por eso he vuelto a colocar sus sillas en su sitio-explicó.

-Podrías haberlas puesto juntas-se quejó Hungría, que ya tenía su cámara de fotos preparada. Se moría de ganas de presenciar una escena de amor yaoi en directo.

-Dijimos que actuaríamos con normalidad-intervino Inglaterra dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa y mirando fijamente a América-. Nos guste o no, hicieron su elección y tenemos que respetarla.

-Sigo pensando que Rusia le ha hecho algo a España-murmuró América.

-América, puede que España actúe siempre como un tonto, pero no lo es-dijo Austria desde su asiento al lado de Hungría-. Si Rusia hubiera intentado hacerle algo a Antonio, habría acabado con un hacha en la cabeza.

-¡El héroe sabe que pasa algo raro! ¡Y el héroe nunca se equivoca!-gritó alterado el estadounidense.

-Llevas años diciendo que un robot va a frenar el cambio climático. Admite que te equivocas, como todos-le riñó Inglaterra, silenciándole de forma efectiva.

-Lo que pasa es que te da miedo que formen una alianza, aru. Te aterroriza el pensamiento de que España puede unirse a Rusia y empezar otra guerra contra ti-dijo China.

-Las reuniones serán más divertidas ahora que han vuelto, kesese-rió Prusia desde su asiento. En teoría él no debería asistir a las reuniones pero, según Alemania, dejarle fuera solo era casi peor.

-Van a llegar enseguida-anunció Francia mirando la hora.

* * *

><p>-¿Nervioso?-me preguntó Antonio en voz baja poniendo su mano en el pomo de la puerta.<p>

-En absoluto, ¿y tú?-sonreí. Como respuesta rió y abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola a todos!-saludó con energía yendo hacia su asiento habitual mientras yo hacía lo propio.

-Hola Antonio, ve~ ¿Quieres pasta?-le ofreció Italia del Norte desde su asiento.

-No, gracias. He desayunado muchos tomates y estoy lleno-le dijo-. Disfruta de tu pasta, Feli.

-Llegas tarde, idiota- le reprochó Italia del Sur.

-¡Silencio!-gritó Alemania- ¡La reunión tiene que empezar!

-¡El héroe empezará!-anunció América- Tengo un nuevo proyecto entre manos. Puedo hacer un robot que frene los rayos de...

-América, eso no funcionará-le dijo Inglaterra con expresión de enfado.

-Hermano, ¿por qué no te casas conmigo?-me dijo Bielorrusia desde el asiento de al lado.

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que las previsiones de Antonio se estaban cumpliendo con precisión. Pude escuchar a Prusia recordándole a gritos a Antonio que le debía una cerveza. Sin duda alguna todo iría bien, tal y como Antonio dijo.

* * *

><p>He estado un tiempo sin subir nada y en los últimos días he querido compensar esto con varias actualizaciones, un oneshot y un nuevo fic. Me he propuesto acabar con algunas historias y esta es una de ellas. Yo diría que le queda un capítulo... Para ver la nueva vida de España y Rusia después de su escapada. Aunque también podría darlo por terminado tal y como está...<p>

Ah, por cierto, el contador de visitas que ayer no funcionaba, vuelve a ir. Y aparecen los datos de ayer~~

Review? Please~

**Edit:** Esto va a tener un epílogo. Así, tal y como está, da la impresión equivocada de que todo vuelve a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado. Este fic acabará con una serie de escenas, como en el capítulo anterior, en las que se mostrará cómo han cambiado las vidas de España y Rusia ahora que han vuelto y están juntos.

El resto de naciones decidió actuar "con normalidad" solo al principio, en la primera reunión, para ver cómo iban las cosas... Además, ningún país quería que esa reunión del reencuentro afectara a las relaciones de sus gobiernos con España y Rusia. ^^'


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por los reviews a **nyanko1827**, **Black-Zola**, **ariadonechan** y **lonelyandsad. whisper **~~

Quiero que este fic acabe con otra tanda de escenas cortitas :3 Otra vez, hay una escena por review recibido en el capítulo anterior.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Cuando la reunión acabó, todas las naciones salieron de la sala de conferencias a excepción de España y Bielorrusia, que tenían una conversación pendiente.<p>

-España, tenemos que hablar de Iván, mi futuro marido-dijo Bielorrusia después de cerrar la puerta-. He dejado que os fugárais durante un año, pero lo vuestro tiene que acabar para que yo pueda casarme con él.

-Natalya, Iván no se va a casar contigo. Es tu hermano, ¿no quieres que sea feliz?

-Será feliz conmigo-dijo la rubia con tono cortante-. Ya fuimos felices una vez.

-¿Estás segura de que fue feliz porque estuvo_ contigo_?-cuestionó el español- ¿O fue feliz sólo porque no estuvo completamente_ solo_, como cuando te fuiste?

-Cometí un error, no volverá a pasar-murmuró Natalya.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, no volverá a pasar-dijo el castaño fríamente-. Iván puede hacer sus propias decisiones. Hace mucho que decidió que no quería estar contigo. Si algún día me dice "adiós", lo aceptaré y no le acosaré como haces tú. Iván quiere ser feliz, ¿por qué no le dejas?

-España, yo...

-Tú estás actuando como una niña egoísta-le cortó-. Sólo le quieres porque así vivirás una vida más cómoda.

-Eso no es...-empezó a decir la hermana del ruso.

-Bielorrusia, sabes que estoy en lo cierto. Esta conversación se ha acabado-dijo Antonio saliendo de la habitación, donde la bielorrusa se quedó en silencio, pensativa.

* * *

><p>-Antonio, ¿estás bien? Te veo muy rojo-preguntó Rusia al ver llegar al español.<p>

-Verás, me he encontrado con tu hermana de camino a casa y casi me mata-le explicó.

-¿Natalya? Últimamente está muy rara, ya no me acosa. ¿Ha vuelto a las andadas?-preguntó el ruso ligeramente preocupado.

-No fue Natalya-le corrigió la nación de ojos verdes-. Fue Ucrania.

-¿Katyusha? Pero si es una chica muy dulce. Y además, le caes muy bien.

-No lo niego. Se emocionó al verme y me abrazó con fuerza. Y con sus grandes... ya sabes... Digamos que estuve un minuto sin poder respirar hasta que aflojó su abrazo-admitió incómodo mientras rusa reía con ganas.

* * *

><p>-¡Antonio! ¡Te exijo que cortes con el ruso este imne... inde... inmeda... ahora mismo!-gritaba el prusiano completamente borracho, haciéndo reír al español y al ruso que estaban con él en el bar alemán.<p>

-¿Por qué exactamente, Gilbert?-preguntó el español, que también había tomado unas copas de más, siguiéndole el juego.

-P-por que a este paso va a dejar a toda Alemania sin cerveza. No quiero que mi pobre hermano se quede sin cerveza. Y si no cortas con él, volverá para acabar con mi... digo... el alcohol de mi hermanito querido-le explicó intentando parecer serio.

-Prusia, es vuestra culpa por tener una cerveza tan floja-sonrió el ruso acabándose otra pinta.

-¡Y ni siquiera se emborracha!-se quejó el albino antes de beber un último trago de cerveza y perder el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>-Hola Antonio, ¿puedo pasar?-saludó América cuando el español le abrió la puerta de su casa.<p>

-Claro, Alfred. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó el sorprendido español, dejando pasar a su invitado.

-Verás, pasaba por aquí y me aburría estando solo-explicó el americano-. Además, quería saber cómo te va con el comu... ruso. Con el ruso, quería decir.

-Pues me va muy bien con Iván-sonrió Antonio-. De hecho, estábamos viendo la televisión en mi salón. ¿Quieres quedarte un rato? No me gustaría que te aburrieras demasiado en mi país.

-¡Genial!-se emocionó el rubio-. Así me aseguraré de que no planeáis aliaros en mi con... quiero decir, que no tenéis la televisión muy alta. He visto a tus vecinos y eran una familia con su bebé, seguro que el ruido despierta a su niño-rectificó.

Antonio guió al estadounidense a su salón, donde estaba Iván sonriendo. Había escuchado perfectamente su conversación y le había parecido muy divertida, sobretodo recordando algo que su novio le había dicho tiempo atrás. América se sentó en el sofá entre Rusia y España (para no darles oportunidades para planear rebeliones, pensaba Alfred) y no vio la sonrisa del ruso, al que ni siquiera había saludado.

-¿Qué película vamos a ver?-preguntó la nación con gafas.

-Pensaba ver un programa muy bueno que tiene la televisión de Antonio-respondió Iván a su derecha.

-Ah... ¿cuál?-preguntó la curiosa nación.

-Uno de... cotilleos-dijo Rusia haciéndose el inocente, disfrutando de la repentina palidez del rostro de los Estados Unidos.

-¿Sabéis qué? Creo que han adelantado mi vuelo-mintió el recién llegado levantándose del sofá-. Tengo que irme, Sé dónde está la salida. ¡Adiós!-se despidió corriendo tan digna y rápidamente como pudo. Después de lfuerte portazo, España y Rusia pudieron escuchar el poco masculino grito de América.

* * *

><p>Tenía que mencionar lo de los programas de cotilleo en la última escena (en realidad, no sabía sobre qué más escribir) xD<p>

Me ha gustado mucho escribir este fic ^^ Espero escribir más de este pairing para mejorar~

Review? Please~


End file.
